Lost Sister
by Silver Angel8
Summary: This is about Farfarello's past (warning: Farfie is WAY OOC and it isn't his REAL past so if you don't like it, don't read it) He once had a sister but she was presumed dead until one day, he found her, comatose, in a hospital...
1. Default Chapter

**Lost Sister**

**Prologue**

Farfarello was sitting alone in the kitchen, all alone, thinking about his past and cursing God for killing all his familly; his sweet and silent mother, his caring and kind father... but the one that he missed the most was his little sister. She has always been full of life, forgiving... and the list goes on. She has always been the one to lighten up his mood as well as his family's, the only one that understood him. But now, she was dead because of a simple and idiot car crash. Her body had never been found but she was declared dead.

He was bitterly thinking about what she had told him before she went at her friend's house :"Never lose hope no matter what because no matter how the situation seems desperate, there always will be hope left.". He thought silently, almost bitterly 'It was as if she knew that she was going to die... And I haven't ketp that last promise i had done to her. even after three years, i shall make god pay for letting her die' and with that last thougt in mind, her went to take a walk.

While he was reviving the painful memories, he hadn't noriced that he had arrived in front of a hospital (actually the one where Ran's sister in). He went in and, as if some mysterious force was controlling him, he made his way towards the part of the hospital where those in coma where resting. Continuing on his way, he entered a room and then, blilnked as if he ha woken up from a dream.

Looking aroud the room, he saw, someone laying on the bed. It was a girl with with silver blond hair that reminded him of his sister Serenity. Shaking the thought out of his mind, he advanced and as he approached, he saw a nurse taking care of the lying girl. When she saw, him, she asked "Do you know this girl?"

Taken aback, Farfarello shook his head. She sighed and continued what she was doing before being interrupted. after a while, she looked at Fafarello and stated softly "You know, this girl had been her for two whole year and a half. She had been caught up in a car crash the day of her graduation. At first, she was declared dead as well at her parents but, three month later, someone brought her here. Her parents are dead and her big brother ran away after discovering the death of his family. It is such a shame, she is such a nice girl, i was told that everyone liked her... I just wish that she will wake up soon" and with that said, she walked out of the room, leaving the white haired man with her patient.

'This story is the exact replica of mine minus the part where my sister had been found and taken care of. i wonder who she is...' thought Farfarello as he made his way towards the bed. What he saw shocked him beyond belief. There, laying on the bed was someone that he thought he would never see again, his younger sister Serenity. (AN: i don't know what is the last name of Farfarello, can someone tell me what it is?)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Well i'll stop it here and will continue it the next time. tell me what u think about it and if i should continue. Ja ne minna!!


	2. Chapter 1

Lost sister

**Chapter 1**

Walking slowly towards the bed, as if he was afraid that the girl laying there, his long lost sister, would disapear, that all this was a cruel dream. Finally reaching the bed, the well known assassin softly touched his sister's cheek; taking in her apparence that haven't changed since he last saw her which was three years ago. He continued to stared at the unconcious girl, unaware of the amount of time that was passing. Suddenly, his cell started to ring, braking the trance that the sight of his sister had put Farfarello in.

Annoyed, opening the link, Farfarello asked "What is it?... Nagi?... A new mission?... Yeah... i'll arrive in five minutes... k. ja". After one last glance towards Serenity, he quit the room and went to meet the others at Takatori's office. 'Maybe it is a mission where we will be allowed to kill' he thought to himself as he made his way towards the huge building.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Finally!" exclamed Schuldig "Where have you been? We've been waiting for ages."

"Just shut up" replied the annoyed white haired man. And, turning towards Crawford, he asked "What is this mission about?"

"Well, we have to go and work as teachers at Bombay's school." Crawford stopped and let the information sink in before continuing "Takatori want us to keep a close eye on them for a while and if we go there, there is no doubt that the others will come at the school. They will be too afraid to let Bombay alone when the four of us are there. Alright now, Schuldig you will be the new coach for the football team; Farfarello, you will simply 'help' Schuldig; Nagi, you will go there as an exchanged student and I will be the new principal." with that said, he gave them some files and walked out of the room.

After their leader left, they just sat in silence, reading the profile of the people they are going to be until the end of the mission.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A little while later, a furious Aya entered the shop and kicked everyone minus Omi, Ken and Yohji out of the shop. After finishing that HARD task, he turn toward the other member of weiss and said "We have a big problem. Our ennemis had decided to come at Omi's school, ALL four of them are there, i just talked to Manx about it."

Smiling, Yohji asked "Does that mean that we are going to work there? Oh i can't wait, there must be a lot of beautiful girl there... OUCH! What was that for Ken?"

"Hentai" replied the brown haired man. "So i'll have to transfer and the two of you" point at Aya and Yohji "will have to become teacher or something like that no?"

Aya nodded and stated before leaving "Omi, thake care of making us become part of the personal of the school." 

Yohji and Ken just looked at Omi and said at the same time "I have a meeting with some friends/date" and ran out of the room, leaving poor little Omi to do all the work for them.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I know, it isn't very long but i have no idea as to how i can continue this so.... gomen. i'll try to update soon i promise.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's note**

I have received reviews that told me to go on the net and find informations on Farfarello. Well to let u know, i know how Farfarello SHOULD act but since i don't like it very much, i change it, but if u want, i can try to make him act normal in front of people and have some part of the story where he will express his inner thoughts (that will be the charater i will make up for him). As for the errors in the text, my computer don't correct them for me and since i usually speak french and vietnamese, my grammar may be very bad but i'll try to correct them. K? if there is anything u don't like just tell me but if i don't like ur suggestion, i may ignore it so don't be offended if i do so. 

vote for couples:

usa/aya 2

usa/yohji 1

usa/schuldig 1

usa/others

as for the scouts, i don't know if i should include them in the story or not. And i'm sorry for not continuing the story now 'cause i am still trying to figure how i'll make the story turn out but don't worry, it shouldn't be long before i update.

I forgot to tell u that in this story, i made up Farfarello's past and i might make up others charaters' past to make my story logical so please don't complain about that, if u don't like it, don't read it but i would like u to tell me why u don't like it if that is the case so i'll be able to correct myself. Thank you for reading my fic. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 2

**Lost Sister**

Chapter 2

The next morning, a worn out Omi was walking towards Meio High (don't know his school's name ^_^;). He had spent the night, hacking in the school's system. And had a hard time finding a job for Yohji and Aya. They sure as hell weren't happy when he told them the post he had gotten them for.... Aya would work at the nursery and Yohji was the new gardener. When Yohji arrived from his little nocturn "escapade", Ken from his meeting with his friends and Aya from... from where ever he went, Omi thought that he wouldn't have survived till the next morning for while Ken was laughing his head off, Yohji had taken Aya's katana and cornered Omi and tryed to make him change his new job.

Now, all Omi had to do was to wait for the bell to ring. Today, was going to be hell; Aya was the assistant of the nurse, Yohji the new gardener, 

Ken an exchanged student and to top it all, Shwartz was going to join them!. Oh joy! But the good thing is, Shwartz couldn't use their power in front of all those people but neither could them, and THAT was a VERY bad thing considering their enemy was Shwartz. 

****RING**** 

It startled Omi out of his revere and he stood up as the English teacher. She seemed unconfortable for some reason and he understood why the moment a tall, dark haired man entered the classroom; it was Crawford. Uneasy, the teacher said "Class this man is our new principal, please welcome him warmly." 

"Thank you Hikage-sensei, it is a pleasure to meet you and I hope to make this school year as PLEASURABLE as possible to all of you." said Crawford. Surprisingly, when he said pleasurable, he looked directly at Omi and smirked evelly. "Now I shall introduce you to two new students, please welcome Naoe-san and Hidaka-san. Please welcome them with respect and Tsukiyono-san you shall be their guide untill they can go around the school without being lost. Hidaka-san you shall sit on the right of Tsukiyono-san while Naoe-san shall sit before him. That is all, have a good day" With that, he left but no after smirking at Omi and Ken. 

****after the first period**** 

Just as the bell ran, before any of the boys even had the time to blink, they were surrounded by girls. After much help from Omi, they, Omi, Nagi and Ken, finally made it out of the classroom and away from their females classmates... 

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

I am SSSSSSOOO sorry!! At first I thought that it would be better if I discontinued this fic but then, after reflexion, I decided to continue it but I don't kow how to continue it.... so, it would be good if some of you could give me a few suggestions... by the way, this is NOT and I repeat N_O_T Farfarello's real past. 


End file.
